


Shaving

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Shaving, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire
Summary: 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名

被宣布了要做小baby

首先要按小baby处理身体

躺在浴室的梳妆台上 J的心跳得越来越快

虽然铺了毛巾 大理石的凉意还是传了上来

现在的J全身赤裸 刚洗完澡的身体有点泛红 散发着好闻又清爽的味道

“冷不冷” S突然走进来

“一点点”

“没事 很快的”

说着取了剃须泡沫和专用的刀片

专心致志地开始处理J的毛发

从腋下 到四肢 都进行的很顺利

到了敏感部位的时候

“腿弯起来 张开到最大”

S将剃须泡沫挤到J的下体上

“嗯。。嗯~ 痒”

“别动” S抬手在光裸的大腿根部拍了一下

“嗯……” 不重，但还是让J老实地一动不动

S用剃毛刀小心地修剪着大腿根部和下腹的毛发

轻轻扶起玉茎 J的脸顿时变得通红

“那里……不要啦”

“闭嘴”

瞥了弟弟一眼 流畅地把耻部毛发也清理干净

“转个身” S把工具放到一边，示意弟弟跪趴在毛巾上

“腿分开，塌腰，屁股翘起来”

J犹犹豫豫地把腿分开一点，羞耻心让他无法爽快地执行命令

“啪！啪”

不客气地在撅起的肉团上招呼了两巴掌

“再分开点，让哥哥能清楚看到你的小屁眼”

“哥……” J被羞得眼泪都要流出来 却慑于巴掌的威力 不得不尽力分开双腿

顶着两个红手印的臀瓣也颤巍巍地随之分开 露出中间嫩白的缝隙 和棕褐色的小花

"乖" S安慰地抚了抚微凉的臀肉 一手按上臀缝的软肉，重复之前的工作

小花周围细软的毛发东倒西歪 很是废了番功夫

金属轻划过细密的褶皱 小花也随之瑟缩起来

听见S在背后轻笑 J羞得浑身都泛起了粉

仔细推了几遍之后 S拿毛巾浸了热水 拧干后捂在方才处理过的部位 软化顽固的毛发

J被刺激得微微有些反应 脸又是一红

S却仍是若无其事 拿开毛巾后仔细地把漏网之鱼也一并处理干净

终于 平日不见天日亦不接触任何物品的地方 宛如初生婴儿般露了出来

S用爽身粉上上下下拍了一遍 让J坐起来

低头看了一眼遍羞耻地闭上眼睛

下身直接接触空气的感觉似是多年都未曾有过

“哥。。。”

声音又带入了些许委屈

“既然是小baby” S故意抚了下光溜溜的玉茎

J的脸像是要烧起来

“哥！”

“好啦 下来穿裤子”

说罢 扶着弟弟下了梳妆台 穿上早已准备好的 干净的开裆裤

坐在沙发上百般的不自在

尤其是身体前倾的时候 下身都直接蹭在粗糙的沙发罩上 失禁的感觉不停地上涌

无论换什么姿势 都不能摆脱这种奇异的感受

看到弟弟那副坐立不安的样子 S知道是这一系列的刺激导致了心理上的不适应

不过嘛 戏要做足

伸手挎住J的腋下 一把抱到自己大腿上

“哥？” J略有些慌张地挣扎了一下 便被扯开开裆裤的裂缝 在光屁股上轻轻拍了拍

“沙发坐着难受不是吗” S笃定地看着涨红脸颊的弟弟

睡前

照例是量肛温

没有了体毛的遮挡 连这快要习惯的例行公事也变得越发羞耻了起来

酒精 润肤露 肛温表

S一手扶住肛温表 一手温柔地由前到后抚摸J裸露着的部位

奇怪

竟然感觉很舒服 好像。。。

好像又回到小时候一般

J默默想着 又是一阵脸红

晚上 还是想和哥哥一起睡呢


End file.
